Ven a Mí
by LadyDy
Summary: "Yo te vi llorar cuando nadie te miraba, escondiendo esa lágrima que se te escapaba..." .::Respuesta Atrasada Al Reto De Yui Ryushira::. [HitsuHina]


**Konichiwa!**

Aquí reportándome para traerles un… ¿Drabble? Ó ¿Song-fic? Ah, olvídenlo… Lo que sí, es que este fic emo xD está inspirado en la canción "Ven a mí" de… Bueno, Floricienta xD (La serio no me gusta, pero debo admitir que me gustan algunas de sus canciones u.u) Oh sí, recomiendo que la escuchen para leer el fic e.e

Zariita: La serie es muy melosa a nuestro parecer xD

Este fic iba a ser por un reto que me hizo Yui-chan, pero como fui muy bruta en ese momento, interprete que el fic sería para el 20 de enero! Y era para el 20 de diciembre T-T Pido disculpa por mi estupidez xD

Bueno, dejo de hablarles para que lean de una buena vez porque para eso han entrado xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Si fuera mío, Komamura sería un conejito xD

* * *

**._Ven a Mí_.**

_—Capítulo Único—_

* * *

Con mucha seguridad y exactitud, podía afirmar que su mejor amigo, su querido amigo había sufrido demasiado en su infancia, derramando así, lagrimas desmerecidas e innecesarias. Tal vez, por eso, él había creado esa seria e indiferente personalidad frente a cualquier ser viviente que se le acercara, sosteniendo un escudo invisible para proteger su pobre y lastimado corazón de hielo.

Sin embargo, ella lucho por demostrarle que no lo veía como un mounstro. No, ella jamás lo vería de esa forma. Ni su cabello tan blanco y suave como la nieve, ni sus exóticos orbes turquesas la intimidarían o harían que lo tratara con suma crueldad a través de tontos insultos. En realidad, lo veía muy lindo… ¿Raro, no? A varios les inspiraba temor todos esos raros rasgos físicos y a ella… A ella ternura total. Y por más que Hitsugaya le hablara con frialdad, Hinamori nunca se alejaría, nunca lo dejaría solo y eso era lo que quería dejarle en claro.

_Ella no sería como las otras personas. _

Su presencia al principio le resultaba realmente molesta. No le temía ni tenía algún pensamiento hostil en contra suya, eso lo hacía sentir extraño. Momo le ofrecía constantemente su amistad y él trataba de alejarla inútilmente, con la esperanza de no tomarle algún tipo de cariño. Porque si terminaba involucrándose con ella, se volvería débil y confiaría ciegamente en alguien, y si confiaba en ella y ésta lo defraudaba, se sentiría traicionado tan vilmente que se repetiría mentalmente, para toda la vida: _Estúpido._

Pero ya era muy tarde, no supo en qué momento la cálida presencia de Hinamori se le había hecho una necesidad tan vital. Las incesantes quejas que tenía hacia su existencia se habían desaparecido. Simplemente, era parte de su metabolismo ver a la castaña todos los días, si bien sabía cuando iba aparecer, no sabía que iba a hacer. Al igual que esas sonrisas que lo descolocaban totalmente, aun no entendía porque no controlaba ese mal hábito suyo que lo tenía a sus pies.

Cuando por fin obtuvo su amistad, se sintió feliz, pero de algún modo, a medida que el tiempo transcurría, anhelaba más, ambos anhelaban más a su manera. Quería ser más para el albino, quería ser la que aliviara sus penas, la que atenuara todas su heridas pues estas nunca lo dejarían en paz, al menos, quería ser la que lo ayudara a cicatrizar y a ya no voltear a ver el pasado.

Definitivamente, lo había logrado. Hinamori Momo era la única chica capaz de endulzarle su amarga vida, capaz de hacerle sentir ese sentimiento tan raro que hacía que se sintiera idiota frente a ella: _Amor_. Nunca pensó sentirlo, nunca pensó encontrarlo, pero ella se lo estaba demostrando, se lo estaba refregando en la cara con pura arrogancia. Hitsugaya Toushiro sería por siempre suyo.

* * *

●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●(**Fin**)●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN! ¿Les gustó? xD Creo que termine cambiando totalmente el tema, creo que soy un asco para los Song-fics xD Pero me conformo con este resultado, fue bueno :)

Zariita: A mí me gusto, aparte de ser corto, no estuvo tan meloso como creí que estaría e.e

Jeje Tienes razón, últimamente lo MUY meloso me está cansando, aunque de por sí, mi naturaleza romántica va a desarrollar mucho dulce en varios de mis fics xD Oh, por cierto, retiro lo emo de mi fic xD Ahora lo veo lindo :3

Oh, bueno, disculpa a todas mis fans (si es que tengo xD) que esperaban la continuación de algún fic… La próxima actualización será: _Volverás a mí_ :3

Aunque… voy a hacer otro sonf-fic (Ok, mátenme) xD Y va a ser con la canción: **"Desde que te vi"** del hermoso Benjamín Rojas xD Esta canción va a la perfección con el HitsuHina, por lo menos eso creo yo… Búsquenla y analicen la letra, tal vez sientan lo mismo que yo! :D

Zariita: Esa canción me gusta :3 De alguna rara forma da paz o.o

Jeje Me despido, feliz Año Nuevo a Todos! :3 Cuídense mucho y…

JA NE!


End file.
